Melting Snow
by Harpsichord-Fetish
Summary: Shion attempts to relax and do some research at the St. Miator library, but has the misfortune of being found by a very strangely behaving Miyuki. Yuri oneshot, non-con


**A/N****: Oh dear…this is bad. I **_**should**_** be writing stuff for 30kisses but here I am writing yuri smut to slack my lust. It should be noted that this fic is based off of events in the first Strawberry Panic light novel. I haven't seen all of the anime (admittedly, only about 10 episodes…) so I'm not really sure if this will make much sense to those who haven't read the novel. The words in italics are Shion's thoughts. Please inform me if you see any mistakes, this was churned out during the wee hours of the morning ^_^**

**Warnings****: Veeeeery dubious consent/non-con, explicit yuri**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of the characters. I am making no money off of this.**

**Melting Snow**

"I-I can't believe I lost my cool in front of everyone…" Shion grumbled to herself in the slightly dank and dusty library of St. Miator Girls' Academy. Normally, she would be at St. Spica's library, but she definitely felt the need for a change of scenery.

_And a place to hide…_

_Especially after what happened…_

The demanding Tomori Shion, known as the "Snow Queen" for her icy demeanor and emotionless presence, completely lost it in front of the entire student council of all three schools _and _the Etoile Competition Executive Committee. Shion blushed at the memory, slamming her head down on the hard oak desk she was sitting at.

_I should've kept my mouth shut. _

_Argh, but I couldn't _help_ it! _

_Miyuki was being so impertinent! _

_She seriously had the nerve to suggest that Shizuma would win the Etoile Competition with a mere _transfer student_! _

_And against our Prince Amane, too! _

_The nerve! _

_She just can't stand the fact that St. Spica might actually have a fighting chance against St. Miator this year…_

Shion bolted upright in her seat, anger fueling her determination to see St. Spica rise to the top.

"I will see that Prince Amane defeats Shizuma-sama no matter _what_!"

"My, my…" Came a sarcastic chuckle, "I thought you made your point quite clear to me this afternoon, there's no need to shout your challenges a second time, Tomori-_san_."

Shion blushed with renewed aggravation at the way Miyuki said the honorific. The contempt was there like a bitter taste in the back of the throat.

_How on earth did she find me?_

Miyuki stood in the doorway of the library room, her profile strong and in fitting with the stoic atmosphere St. Miator always seemed to exude in its architecture. The way her hair was styled in sharp angles, perfectly set off her aristocratic features, and the modestly cut, black uniform complimented the angular but graceful curves of her body.

"So what exactly are you doing in St. Miator's library, Tomori-san?" She said it more calmly than necessary, as if she were mocking Shion's outburst from a few moments ago. Miyuki began to saunter over to the desk with, what appeared to be, a mischievous gleam in her ebony eyes.

"I-I'm just here to study…"

_Damn it, that sounded pathetic!_

"Oh, I see!" Miyuki eyed the school record books scattered over the table with mock interest. She was now standing right beside the seated Shion, smirking at the discomfort that the girl was obviously trying to hide.

"You seem to be researching the Etiole Competion. These are all school record books."

"Yes, I am. What's it to you? There's no rule that says I can't gather information about the competition." Shion said it rather rudely and immediately regretted it as a look of almost sadistic amusement spread across Miyuki's face.

"Ah, you are correct! There is no rule saying you can't research the Etiole Competition. I was just a bit curious as to the reason such a respectable person like Tomori-san has decided to frequent _this _particular library, _and_ come a room so far towards the back of the building, no less."

_What on earth is she rambling about?_

_And better yet, why is she acting so strangely?_

"Rokujo-san, I have no idea what you're talking about. I came here to be alone and to do some studying, nothing more."

Miyuki tilted her head to the side and chuckled with genuine humor as she sat down on top of the desk to face Shion. Bending forward, she rested her chin on her hand, regarding the confused girl in front of her with a slightly hungry gaze.

_She looks almost like a queen, sitting above me like that…_

Shion immediately frowned at the thought, not wanting to admit for a second that Miyuki even _appeared_ to be better than her.

"The funny thing is, Tomori-san, most girls come here to be anything _but_ alone…" as she said it, her hand slowly went to stroke Shion's long, chestnut hair, "their intentions aren't nearly as pure as yours. You could even say that studying is one of the _last_ things on their minds."

"Rokujo-san, I-" Shion's eyes widened as an epiphany came to her as suddenly as Miyuki's unprecedented advances.

_I've heard the rumors about this library…but they _can't_ be true!_

Memories of overheard conversations flooded her mind. Girls whispering about secret meetings and hushed trysts, all of the talk accompanied by girlish blushing, half-squeaks, and embarrassed squeals. None of it was ever confirmed, and Shion didn't have any friends that were said to be associated with the illicit library activities (at least not that she was aware of), but the gossip flourished. It was the leading topic of discussion (and supposedly the top recreational activity) among the more "promiscuous" clicks; she had eavesdropped at least _that_ much.

Shion was snapped out of her daydream by a wandering hand flitting across the soft, white material of her uniform shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She was starting to panic a little, her fear of Miyuki coming to the surface.

"Oh, don't act so naïve…" Miyuki chuckled again, and began to untie the dull, yellow bow fastened around Shion's shirt collar.

"I'm putting this library to…good use." She leaned forward, and whispered in Shion's ear, her heated breathe warming the nervous girl's neck.

"And I sort of want to teach you a lesson on what it means to challenge me."

Shion sat petrified in her seat as Miyuki began unbuttoning her uniform. Once the shirt was open, Miyuki smirked at the pale skin she found, and gave a quick lick to her lips that Shion didn't even catch. The cruel St. Miator student yanked down Shion's baby blue bra, almost ripping the lace that formed repeating flower patterns on the cups, and began to fondle the girl's breasts.

_Why is she doing this?! I need to cry for help, this is awful—_

_Oh…_

Shion couldn't help herself, and gave a sharp intake of breathe as Miyuki began to play with her nipples. She let her thumbs rub them back in forth, hardening them quickly, while she slipped a cool hand under Shion's skirt.

"You're wet." There was no room for an argument in Miyuki's voice, and why deny fact? The St. Spica student turned her head away angrily, almost beginning to pant as Miyuki started to rub her in slow circles through her panties.

"I'm beginning to_ tire_," punctuating the word, Miyuki pulled Shion's underwear down in one quick and violent motion, "of that pious attitude you always sport without any kind of warrant."

Miyuki thrust two fingers into the girl, making Shion yelp in discomfort, her walls not yet wet enough for the speedy intrusion.

"Please stop!" She moaned a little as she said it, negating the desperation of her words. Unconsciously, Shion spread her legs a bit, which made Miyuki push deeper into the squirming schoolgirl.

Miyuki set a fierce rhythm, ramming her fingers against Shion's walls while crushing the girl's clit with her palm. Shion arched her back and moaned as Miyuki added a third finger.

"You're really quite the slut, aren't you?" The black-haired girl whispered viciously, even though her own arousal was warm and pulsing throughout her. Shion made for a very erotic image; her legs spread open in want, while long, brown hair fell behind her like a silky tapestry, her breasts bouncing a bit from Miyuki's hard motions.

Miyuki had always watched the girl with a sort of vague sexual longing, idly wondering what she would look like without her clothes during one or two particularly boring student council meetings. However, most of Shion's actions annoyed Miyuki. It was almost as if their personalities clashed on a fundamentally basic level, making every interaction they had rife with tension and double-meanings. The impudent manner, in which Shion had voiced her disapproval for Miyuki's statements regarding the Etoile Competition that afternoon, had finally caused something to snap inside of the normally reserved St. Miator student. Miyuki wanted to make Shion, the incomparable "Snow Queen", writhe; and from the looks of it, she was accomplishing her goal.

"Oh, God…please…" Shion panted, digging her nails into the armrests of her chair.

"Ah, you're begging for me now? Just this afternoon it seemed like you wanted to challenge me!" Miyuki sneered at the memory and pushed even harder into Shion, wanting to hear the girl cry out.

"Ah! S-stop! Oh, _God!_" Shion fastened her eyes shut, tilting her head back as she clenched around Miyuki's fingers and came.

Miyuki thrust a few more times into Shion, watching the expression on the girl's face change from ecstasy to worried shame as she recovered from her orgasm.

_What the_ hell_ did I just let happen to me?!_

Uncomfortable silence and the smell of sex hung in the dusty room. Miyuki let another sarcastic smirk creep onto her face as she removed her fingers from Shion, causing the girl to wince in discomfort. With a smug sense of deliberation, Miyuki drew her damp fingers up to her mouth and sucked off Shion's release, licking her lips at the satisfying taste.

"Y-you're _sick_!" Shion drew her legs shut with a sweaty smack, as if she had just realized them were wide open, and attempted to cover her bare chest with her arms.

"And you're a stuck-up bitch." Miyuki let the coarse insult fly, no longer caring about keeping up any sort of pretenses with the girl.

"But I think I might be falling for you, Snow Queen-san…"

Shion shook her head lividly, wanting to make in clear that this sort of thing would never be happening again; but Miyuki just let out a laugh, already scheming up ways she might be able to get Shion cornered in the library again.

**--END.**


End file.
